The present invention relates to a headset apparatus for connection to a telephone circuit or the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a headset adapter for connecting an earphone/microphone either to a headset or to an earpiece, for facilitating the hands-free operation of a telephone.
There are at least two attachments to an earphone/microphone combination for enabling the hands-free operation of a telephone: one attachment comprises a resilient headset band which can be connected at one of its ends to an earphone which has a microphone boom attached thereto, wherein the band can be clamped against the user's head, to hold the earphone against the user's ear and the microphone proximate the user's mouth; the second attachment comprises an earpiece mechanically shaped for coupling to or against the user's ear, the earpiece having an attached earphone connected to a boom for attachment to a microphone. The present invention comprises an adapter for connecting an earphone/microphone combination to either the headset band attachment or the earpiece attachment.
It is a principal object of the invention to provide a multi-use adapter for holding a telephone earphone/microphone in operable relationship to a user.
It is another object of the invention to provide an adapter which is economical to construct and easy to replace, if necessary, during use.
Other objects, as well as advantages of the invention, will become apparent from the following specification and claims, and with reference to the appended drawings.